Becoming the Outlaw
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: Kory feels it coming, and just wants to get out before people get hurt. The only way she can. Just my little fan theory as to why Koriand'r is a bit more forgetful nowadays. Mostly a Dick/Kory oneshot. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff i'm fanfiction-ing, or referencing beforehand, about. Kay, sweetness?

_**...**Hi._

_Pfft. I honestly don't know. I could be updating so much right now, take that one story off hiatus. This is all Stafire's fault. Darn her for being my favorite._

_This is just my little...theory, I guess, as to why we have the sexy but terribly forgetful Kory in ' _**Red Hood and The Outlaws**_**' **(a comic I am actually enjoying, but that might just be Starfire's fault as well)._

_Don't over think the time lapses to much either. An the spacing is more of a creative decision on my part than much else (also excuse any typos, I tried to catch'em all (no, that was a blatant Pokemon reference, honestly)...so enjoy a tale I like to call..._

_**"Becoming the Outlaw"**_

* * *

**4 years prior**

_'...and so it is with heavy heart that I must resign.'_

Her boots slipped on, hair burned brightly in the growing sunlight, a cool breeze wafted from the balcony.

It was beautiful, this hotel in which they'd decided to create one last memory. Of course, the black haired beauty lying buried in those sweat soaked sheets didn't know it.

It was better this way, she kept telling herself. If anyone could understand leading a new life, it would be him.

_'I ask you not to search for me. And let me rephrase this for you, my love, Do Not Search For Me (for I know how stubborn you can be).'_

Yes, she knew him better than anyone. Better than he knew himself. Which is why she understood why his birdarang was now plunged deeply with the note onto the wall beside her.

"Not quite the way I expected you to wake up; then again, you are the Boy Wonder."

Kory turned around, hair heavily aflame, hand cocked on her hip to watch Dick Grayson rise from the bed with an impassive look on his face.

"What is this?"

Kory turned her head, "I believe it is called dawn."

"Don't fuck-"

"Not what you were saying last ni-"

"Kory!"

She sighed, slouching against the wall with a hand now attending to her headache.

"Richard please, I had wished to leave you with something pleasurable."

"Then you would've left after it was done."

Her body caved inwards, "I could never do that with you... That is why I wrote the letter."

The sheets rustled, his boxers disappeared from her view as quickly as his shadow fell over her.

_'In the months before this I have been receiving strange transmissions on my communicator. I believe this is no coincidence, and thusly it might be time for me to move on. A time i'd once thought to be legend is now dawning upon my people and I must resign from the Teen Titans.'_

His breath was warm against her neck, a purr rustled in her throat, her body involuntarily arched against his and she wanted nothing more than him.

She thought herself fully sated last night.

She thought wrong.

_'You are the only one, as a Leader and as best friend, that I feel the need to volunteer this information to. Tell our friends nothing, or tell them everything. Lie. Truth. It matters not. All that matters is after this night, you shall never truly see __**me **__again.'_

* * *

The sheets rustled again. The warmth of two bodies sunk through the mattress and her orange fingers traced delicate patterns across a physique that was anything but gentle.

"You are quite terrible."

"Tell me something I don't know."

There was nothing playfully in that banter, and her lips sought his in a languid peck.

"You are not as clever as you think."

The sheets rustled once more as Kory sat up to dress.

_'I shall go far. Farther than that. To places that are uninhabited yet still dangerous to aliens like myself. Like me, but not me... I am alone, it seems. I am... I will be so lonely without you. But I will not know it, and that frightens me most of all.'_

"You're forgetting something."

They were both dressed and packed.

The dissimilar room now cold, lifeless, awaiting something new, but not out of its old skin.

No, it would never really be the same.

Kory smiled, sitting cross-legged on the balcony ledge with Dick so close she couldn't resist running a hand through his hair, down his cheek, settling it over his heart.

"Am I?"

Before she could completely pull her hand away his seemed to catch her wrist.

He presented her silver armband with the other. It looked so strange not resting, closed on her bicep.

"You are."

_'I leave a piece of myself with you. I advise you to wear, even hidden under your suit. It brings great strength, great protection. Great memories.'_

"Keep it," There was an undeniable begging in her voice, which she covered by removing his hands away from her, "I have no need of it for where I am going anyway."

She leaned back, legs straight out, apart because of his closeness.

"Kory-"

She locked them around his waist, jerking him against her, surprising him with a thorough kiss.

And when they parted, her eyes had never looked so clear.

"Starfire please..." he whispered, he never wanted anyone to hear him like this, it was only for her. It was always only for her.

"I-"

"I love you, Richard."

She fell backwards from her perch, catching the wind in an upward spiral, arching her wrists like a bird and letting a path of flaming hair be her only indication of ever being near such a beautiful place.

"Starfire-!"

_'It would be worrisome if people saw me flying away and you chasing after me. So please don't chase me.'_

He wouldn't chase her. Not today.

_'I love you, Dick Grayson.'_

Not tomorrow.

Not for awhile.

* * *

**4 years later**

Kory step into the worn ship, rain preventing the princess to truly enjoy a lazy afternoon of sunbathing.

She followed a familiar path to a moss covered locker and clicked it open. Her bathing suit already unlaced and ready to be hung up, but before she completely closed the door again something compelled her.

She took out the worn black and red suit, hugging it to her naked form briefly.

Clothes did not define her, nor did her past, but she believed if the human who'd left this behind ever felt the need to retrieve it...

She'd rejoice in seeing him.

Yes him, that R-

Kory blinked, the memory fell away as soon as it began. Staring at the suit quizzically as if wondering how it'd gotten into her hands in the first place, she hung it back in place, grabbed for a fresh with outfit befitting a princess such as herself...

And continued about her day.

* * *

_Like I said, just my little fan theory. Its strange how I've had stories I really need to write, yet this one made me actually get up and do some typing. I think originally in my mind there was a bit more...R-rated violence, heh._

_Thanks for humoring me. Swallow some raindrops and all that jazz (no not a Chicago reference)._

_R&R_


End file.
